disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gantu
Captain Gantu, Mr. Gantu is the main antagonist villain from Disney's 2002 film Lilo & Stitch, its sequels, and television series. He is not evil, however, but following his orders in an admittedly ruthless manner. Gantu is the former captain of the Galactic Federation. Gantu later reforms in Leroy and Stitch earning his job as captain back. He serves as one of the antangonists in the series Stitch! Development In earlier drafts of the film, Gantu's role in the climax of the film was taken by a character called Ramthar, who was a member of Stitch's gang of criminals. As the storyline changed, most of the gang was phased out and Ramthar played the role of a bounty hunter. Ramthar capturing Lilo still remained, even with the creation of Gantu in the intervening period. Background Gantu is the former captain of the Galactic Federation who is known for being rather brutal when it comes to fugitives. Originally, Gantu was just a strict law enforcer but soon became a ruthless villain bent on destroying Experiment 626 or Stitch. After his failed attempt, Gantu became evil completely and began to work with a notorious galactic enemy, Dr, Hamsterviel and a experiment relative of Stitch, Experiment 625. Together, the villains plot to capture the other 624 loose experiments in an attempt to take over the galaxy. However, Hämsterviel's constant verbal abuse results into Gantu and 625 reforming. Gantu regains his spot as captain of the Galactic Federation with 625 as his Galley Officer. This reformation was short lived however as Gantu was honorably discharged from his position because of his terrible karaoke singing. Gantu and 625 rejoin forces with Hämsterviel who now plots to become the most powerful being in the universe. Appearances Lilo and Stitch Captain Gantu appeared at Jumba's trail. Gantu immediately felt that Jumba's Experiment 626 was a complete menace to society, and should be imprisoned. Upon hearing Stitch speak, Gantu places Jumba under arrest, and takes Experiment 626 to be banished. Gantu has a little interrogation before exiting the room and during his absence, 626 escapes. The Grand councilwoman hires Jumba and an earth expert named Pleakley, to capture Stitch. The two fail within a two day period, resulting in the Grand councilwoman hiring Gantu to finish the job. Captain Gantu successfully captures 626 (now under the name Stitch) and his newfound human friend named Lilo. Stitch manages to escape although Gantu is clueless to his freedom. Lilo's sister Nani, Stitch, and reformed Jumba and Pleakley, set off to save Lilo. A battle follows and Stitch rescue Lilo. After the battle, the heroes and Gantu return to the island. Gantu is then fired from his job for brutally following the orders and endangering lives during the mission. Stitch! The Movie Gantu didn't appear in Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, but he reappears as a secondary villain aiding the evil Dr. Hamsterveil in his goal to take over the galaxy. In this film Gantu, kidnaps Jumba and uses him as a hostage in order to gain the the other 624 experiments Jumba created. With the guidance of Cobra Bubbles and the Grand councilwoman, Hämsterviel and Gantu make a trade with Jumba, successfully gaining the experiments with the exception of Experiment 221, which is in the hands of Lilo and Stitch. On Gantu's ship, Lilo and Stitch battle Gantu for the experiments but they are accidentally unleashed on Hawaii. After a circuit malfunction via 221, Gantu's ship crash lands in Hawaii, leaving Gantu stranded with an experiment released to destroy Stitch but turned out to be nothing more than a lazy sandwich maker; 625. Lilo and Stitch: The Series Gantu appears as one of the series main villains and is featured in almost every episode. Gantu is now the official henchman of Hämsterviel and plans to capture all 625 experiments. Gantu is given a sidekick as well, the wisecracking experiment number 625. He has revealed to be quite bumbling and dim-witted compared to his debut appearance. He tries various schemes and natural force to capture all 624 experiments with little success. Near the end of the series he has revealed to have only captured seventeen but these experiments were soon released by Lilo and Stitch. The series implies that Gantu works for Hämsterviel for money and money only. In Wishy Washy, an experiment with the ability to grant wishes prompts Gantu to betray Hämsterviel, not needing the villain with the power of wishes. Leroy and Stitch Three years after the experiments were released, Gantu attempts to redeem himself in the eyes of Hämsterviel by breaking the former out of prison. He does so successfully, leaving 625 behind on Earth. Hämsterviel then enlists Gantu in his new scheme to create an evil clone of Stitch in a plot to take over the galaxy. They head over to Jumba's lab where the scientist currently resides after receiving his keys back from the Grand Councilwoman. Gantu threatens to kill Jumba unless he cooperates with Hämsterviel and finish the nearly complete experiment in the lab. Once the experiment was complete, Hämsterviel names it Leroy and orders it to capture all 624 experiments. Once their collected, Hämsterviel fires Gantu, no longer needing the former captain. As a result of the discharge, Gantu decides to turn over a new leaf by freeing a captive Lilo and 625 (now named Reuben by Lilo). The team meets up with Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley and heads to earth to battle the Leroy army and save the galaxy. After the mission is a success, Gantu is granted his position as captain of the Galactic Armada once again. Stitch! He works under Dr. Hamsterviel, to steal Stitch's Good Deed Counter. According to the English dub, Gantu was dishonorably discharged from his Galactic Federation job due to bad karaoke singing. Gantu bears an overobsession to a television drama called "Red Rose Maiden", or "The Young and the Stupid" in the English dub, and bears a huge crush over the main character of the drama, Princess Michigo. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Gantu has a relatively less important role as a minor antagonist in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. In the game, he is found and resides in the Lilo & Stitch-based world of Deep Space. Holding a desperate struggle to retain the dangerous Experiment 626, it is both on and before his quest to recapture Experiment 626 that he crosses paths with Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Gantu first appeared alongside the Grand Councilwoman after he reported capturing a strange being floating through space, showing her an unconscious Terra in one of the ship's prison cells. The two aliens were soon attacked by a group of Unversed, Gantu attempting to defend the Grand Councilwoman but eventually forced to flee while a recently awakened Terra took on the mysterious creatures. When Aqua arrived in Deep Space, she was captured by Gantu, who was on the search of the renegade Dr. Jumba Jookiba and Experiment 626, and branded an intruder by the massive extraterrestrial. She was then taken to the Grand Councilwoman. Gantu was criticized when he told the Grand Councilwoman the ship's weapons were no match against the Unversed. Aqua was hired to eliminate them in his place; she was also told to search for Experiment 626 and Jumba. When the Keyblade wielder found the fugitives on the docking bay, Gantu ultimately attacked with a desire for revenge. Witnessing his attack on her security monitors, the Grand Councilwoman arrived on the docking bay after the battle between Gantu, Experiment 626, and Aqua had ended, demoting Gantu back to Patrol status despite his protests. Having recaptured Experiment 626, who had escaped during Terra's visit and was later given a fighting chance at survival for learning about friendship during Aqua's visit, Gantu was interrupted from tormenting the small alien. Soon after, an intruder was detected. He found Ventus, whom he accused of being the trespasser. Ventus explained he was merely following an Unversed that had snuck aboard the ship, Gantu calling him a liar, since no other intruders had been sensed. However, the Grand Councilwoman's announcements of a monster causing the engine to go wild and out of control made him change his mind and pursue the creature. Ventus then proceeded to disobey Gantu's orders to stay put, defeating the mysterious Unversed alongside Experiment 626. Ventus and the renegade Experiment 626 affirmed their friendship, but then Gantu arrived in an attempt to destroy them. He was out-maneuvered, and Experiment 626 was able to escape the ship. Disney Parks Gantu makes occasional appearances at the Disney parks. He is mostly seen in Tokyo Disneyland. He also made an appearance at Disneyland Paris for Stitch's Hawaiian Paradise. Gantu can be seen in the Tokyo parade Lilo and Stitch's Big Panic. Stitch's Great Escape! Gantu appears in the Lilo and Stitch based attraction in the Magic Kingdom. Gantu pilots Disney parks guest through the tutorial along with Pleakley. Gantu accompany guest in the search for Stitch. Soon enough a level 3 threat breaks alert and Gantu himself worries for the safety of the guest. He joins them into the room where they meet and interact with the level 3 (Stitch). Stitch Live! Gantu makes an appearance in the live Disneyland Paris attraction. Here, Gantu's cruiser was stolen by Stitch (It was rather easy for the experiment as Gantu left the keys inside). Stitch then asks the audience to assists him is his escape but Gantu arrives anyway and begins to attack. The audience, and the cast member, guide Stitch through the ship to find his own. Once he does, he makes his escape, leaving Gantu frustrated. Midsummer Night's Panic In Tokyo Disneyland, Gantu and Hämsterviel, with an army, plot to capture Stitch and travel to Earth. During the middle of a summer get together, Gantu is ordered to make his move, however, Lilo challenges him to a music face-off. After Gantu's defeat, he ultimately gives up and decides to join Lilo and Stitch in their party. Soon enough, Hämsterviel arrives shocked by the situation. In spite of the confusion, Hämsterviel decides to join the party as well. Category:Classics Category:Masters of Evil Category:Evil geniuses Category:Living characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Toon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Men Category:Males Category:Kidnappers Category:Foiled Villains Category:Monsters Category:Reformed characters Category:Strongest Villains Category:Completely mad Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sequel Villains Category:Falling villains Category:Crime Bosses Category:Not completely evil Category:Not always evil Category:Hilarious Villians Category:Whales Category:Animals Category:Killers Category:NICE VILLAINS Category:Characters who Didn't Count as Villains All the Time Category:Neutral Antagonists Category:Resurrected Villains Category:Probably Deceased villains Category:Brutal Villains Category:True Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Out of this World Villains Category:Villains that got arrested Category:Most Heavy Villains Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Child Endangerment Category:Bad Tempared villains Category:Hotheaded villains Category:Smart Idiots Category:Morons Category:Films Main Antagonists Category:Funny villains Category:2002 Category:Lilo & Stitch Villains Category:Minions